Tengu, Tengu, Tengu!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Tengu, Tengu, Tengu! |Japanese (Katakana) = テングテングテング！ |Japanese (Romanized) = Tengutengutengu! |Opening (Japanese) = Bagubaijin |Ending (Japanese) = WONDERLAND |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 040 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 040 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 040 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = February 04, 2017 |International = TBS |Previous = Buruburu Fight Competition |Next = Memory Warnings }} is the fourtieth episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on February 04, 2017 on TBS. Content Summary Uh Oh! Everyone's noses get longer whenever they express with their confidence. Wanda's nose got longer too, even though he tried to be like Souma. After learning about the tengu's legend, can Yuto confront Bug-Tengumin and sort out the commotion? Plot At Jii Yoda's sweet shop as the sun sets, Yuto, Wanda and Yui come across a red mask. Jii Yoda told Yuto, Wanda and Yui that the red mask is actually a long-nosed tengu mask and explains the myth of the tengu. Jii Yoda was then explaining more about the tengu's myth when Yui, Yuto and Wanda all realise that it was 5 o'clock p.m. and left Jii Yoda's sweet shop. After Jii Yoda walked back inside his sweet shop, the Wazawai Program appered and landed on the tengu mask without Jii Yoda noticing... The next day after they got outside from Hobby Kamiya, Yuto and Wanda meet up with Mirai and Shuu on their way to Kirakira Elementary School. Wanda told Mirai and Shuu about the tengu's myth. Suddenly, they heard something. Carrying Wanda in Yuto's hood, Yuto, Mirai and Shuu run up to see what's going on. As they got there, they see Souma and Tora Imauma with a limo and some school-girls surrounding him. The school-girls were admiring him as Souma gave them a wink from his eye. Wanda imagines that he could be popular like Souma, getting everyone to know him and have lots of presents but Yuto didn't think so. Then, Masato appeared and walked past Yuto and Wanda. Yuto wasn't happy. Later, Wanda was waiting outside for Yuto but went mad and went back to Hobby Kamiya for some snacks. Walking past Wanda, Yuuka Kamiya was carrying some laundry when Wanda called for her. Wanda, dressed up as a housewife, did all the chores like ironing clothes, washing dishes and polishing shoes. That made Yuuka Kamiya smile. Then, Wanda was making a cofident statement when he remembered Yuto thinking that Wanda shouldn't be popular like Souma. Wanda has just made a mistake. He goes outside for a stroll at Kirakira First Street. Wanda walked up to Tateishi Battered Meat Store and asked Mr. Tateishi for a chicken karage bite. Mr. Tateishi agrees so Wanda picks up the chicken karage bite and ate it. Mighty appeared from nowhere and was eating a battered chicken disc. He warned Wanda that something strange will happen if he gets more confident. Wanda was furious. Suddenly, without Wanda and Mighty noticing until now, Wanda's nose started to grow long. Wanda quickly calmed down and his nose returned to normal. With excuse, Wanda walked away, leaving Mighty behind. Meanwhile at Kirakira Elementary School, Mrs. Hina was saying out a maths problem about Japanese yen and Shuu answered the solution. All of a sudden, when Mrs. Hina was doing a demonstration, her nose grew longer and longer and even stuck her nose out through a window. Her nose then returned to normal and Mrs. Hina walked away. Yuto and her friends could not believe it so Yuto had to warn Wanda. Back in Hobby Kamiya, Yuto went into his bedroom and was about to warn Wanda when he and Yui notice something strange happening to Wanda. As Wanda turned out, Yuto and Yui saw that Wanda's nose had grown long. Wanda's nose grew longer, longer and much longer. Wanda had too much confidence. When he opened his eyes, Wanda noticed that his nose had grown too long and it got Yuto and Yui in a tangle, binding them like a tentacle from a giant octopus. Wanda realised that he had been tricked by a Bugmin so he took out his Kamiwaza Searcher and pointed it at the top of a bookshelf. Bug-Tengumin was revealed. Then, Jii Yoda arrived. He was mad because Yuto, Yui and Wanda had all forgotten about what would happen next in the tengu's myth. After Jii Yoda had left, Bug-Tengumin escaped by jumping out through a window. Wanda's nose then returned to normal. At Kirakira Library, two teenage boys were doing their studies when their noses grow long. In an office, an office lady had her nose grown long when she was using her laptop. At a cafe, two women had their noses grown long whist catting to each other. Nicole, Mirai and Shuu all notice that there's a 'long nose' commotion going on. Yuto and Wanda arrive with Turbomin. They told Mirai, Shuu and Nicole that all this was Bug-Tengumin's doing. Mirai, Shuu and Nicole both know that but had their noses grow long. Wanda then spotted Bug-Tengumin. Using Turbomin, Yuto and Wanda were chasing Bug-Tengumin when Masato and Mighty arrive with Jetmin. Masato summoned Slowmin in order to try and slow Yuto, Wanda and Turbomin down but Yuto summoned Gauzemin in order to stop Slowmin. With her bandages, Gauzemin lassoed Slowmin like a cowgirl. Masato then summons Bigmin. Bigmin made a rock become large so Turbomin had to stop. After Masato, Mighty and Jetmin went over the rock, Yuto summons Dorirumin. With his Kamiwaza ability, Dorirumin drilled a hole in the rock for Yuto, Wanda and Turbomin to get through. Meanwhile, Bug-Tengumin continued to make his victims grow their noses long with too much confidence. Then, Bug-Tengumin spotted Souma and Tora Imauma. He made Tora Imauma grow his nose long with confidence. Bug-Tengumin tried to make Souma grow his nose long with confidence. However, Bug-Tengumin's Bugwaza ability had no effect on Souma at all even Souma's nose refused to grow long unlike anyone else's noses. Bug-Tengumin was angry. He tried again and again but, since Souma was born with confidence, there was no effect. Yuto, Wanda and Turbomin and their rivals Masato, Mighty and Jetmin were going after Bug-Tengumin. Mighty spotted Bug-Tengumin who was trying to make Souma grow his nose long with confidence but failed. Due to all this, Bug-Tengumin's nose-like appendix got shorter. Bug-Tengumin has given up on making people grow their noses long with confidence so he has to do something different for a change... Something to do with the Promins. Yuto summons Tonkmin and got him to try and attack Bug-Tengumin but Tonkmin constructed an iron tower instead. Wanda thanks Tonkmin but realised that Tonkmin didn't fight Bug-Tengumin. Bug-Tengumin was pleased about his new trick when his nose-like appendix grew to its normal length. Masato summoned Stopmin who also tried to stop Bug-Tengumin but setted a time-freeze on two cars and some tennis players instead. Yuto summons Zuzumin and Liftmin to attack Bug-Tengumin while Masato summons Sukemin and Kyatchimin to do the same thing. However, instead of attacking Bug-Tengumin, Zuzumin tamed some circus animals, Sukemin made Souma and Tora Imauma's topwears transparent, Kyatchimin picked up some cars then made a stack of them and Liftmin used his Kamiwaza ability to lift up the heavy car-stack. Masato and Yuto couldn't believe it. Tonkmin, Liftmin, Sukemin and Kyatchimin have their noses sticking outward thanks to Bug-Tengumin. Then, Yuto realised something... It turned out that not only his confidence prevented Souma from being affected by Bug-Tengumin but also Souma had learnt about the myth of a tengu. Yuto then took out his Kamiwaza Shaker. Using it, he fused Heartmin and Smallmin together and summoned Ha-marumin. Bug-Tengumin tried to make Ha-marumin do something different and have his nose sticking outward but Ha-marumin avoided the attack. Using his Kamiwaza ability, Ha-marumin shrank Bug-Tengumin's heart, causing Bug-Tengumin to become miserable and his nose-like appendix to become very short. Bug-Tengumin's Bugwaza ability became too weak. At last, Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Tengumin. Ha-marumin changed back into Heartmin and Smallmin. Masato wasn't happy, after Yuto collected Tengumin, and nor was Mighty. Wanda, who was wearing sunglasses, sits on his deak-chair and enjoys his ice-cold drink. Back at Kirakira Elementary School, Mirai couldn't believe what was going on when Souma and Nicole arrived. Masato, Souma and Yuto watch Souma as he chats with some of the school-girls in Mrs. Hina's classroom. Trivia In the episode * Yuto, Wanda and Yui come across a tengu mask. * Wanda tried to be like Souma but his nose grew long when he had too much confidence. * A 'long nose' commotion took place at Kirakira First Street. * After failing his chance to make Souma grow his nose long with confidence, Bug-Tengumin gave up and decided to do a new trick which is to do with the Promins. * Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Tengumin. Background * This is the first episode to have the hybrid (live-action/CGI) 'Bagubaijin' opening. * Some of the scenarios in this episode, when Bug-Tengumin made various victims except Souma, Yuto, Mighty, Yui and Masato grow their noses long with confidence, made a referance to one part of a fairy-tale story of Pinnochio when his nose grew long everytime Pinnochio says a lie. * Yuto is able to fuse Promins with his Kamiwaza Shaker again in this episode. * When Bug-Tengumin did a new trick on the Promins, only Zuzumin, Turbomin, Jetmin, Gauzemin, Stopmin, Slowmin, Bigmin and Dorirumin do not have their noses sticking outwards, even though Zuzumin and Stopmin were caught up by Bug-Tengumin's Bugwaza ability. * Tonkmin, Sukemin and Kyatchimin reveal to have invisible noses in this episode. * This is the fifth original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season episode to exclude a general director in its production. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Yui * Jii Yoda * Mirai * Shuu * Mrs. Hina * Nicole * Souma * Tora Imauma * Yuuka Kamiya * Masato * Mighty * Kirakira Librarian (cameo) Promins This episode's Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment features: Dorirumin * Tengumin (Bug-Tengumin, debugged) * Turbomin * Jetmin * Slowmin * Gauzemin * Bigmin * Dorirumin * Tonkmin * Stopmin * Zuzumin * Liftmin * Sukemin * Kyatchimin * Smallmin * Heartmin Bugmins Debugged * Tengumin Promins Summoned * Turbomin * Jetmin (Masato) * Slowmin (Masato) * Gauzemin * Bigmin (Masato) * Dorirumin * Tonkmin * Stopmin (Masato) * Zuzumin * Liftmin * Sukemin (Masato) * Kyatchimin (Masato) Symphetic Promins * Ha-marumin (Heartmin + Smallmin) Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 41: Memory Warnings 『カミワザ・ワンダ』2 11(土) 第41話「おもいで注意報」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes